Never Bird
The Never Bird is a character described in J. M. Barrie's original Peter and Wendy novel in 1911. Though she does not make an appearance in the Peter Pan play nor in the various film adaptations of the play, she made her Disney debut in the animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates voiced by Russi Taylor. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The Never Bird is first seen in the episode "Never Say Never!". Here she works for Captain Hook and is ordered to steal Izzy's twister hoop so that he can replace his destroyed ship wheel. After she successfully retrieves it, she betrays Hook and takes it herself to Never Ever Peak Mountain where she resides. Izzy and her crew reach the mountain and finds that she has used the hoop to create a nest. Using some vines, Izzy replaces it and so becomes a friend of the Never Bird. She later appears in "The Golden Egg". Jake and his crew stumble upon a golden egg and ask the Never Bird whether it is hers. She claims it's not and joins them in their quest to find the parents. Before they can, Hook arrives, caging the Never Bird and stealing the egg. The captain is thwarted by Jake freeing the Never Bird and saving the egg. The search continues until a pair of hummingbirds appear and claim the egg which hatches and reveals a hummingbird chick. The family is reunited and the Never Bird flies off. In the episode "Pirate Rock!", the Never Bird was one of the friends of Jake, Izzy, and Cubby that came to their rock and roll concert. In "It's a Winter Never Land!", the Never Bird also attended Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's holiday celebration. The Never Bird also attended Jake's birthday celebration in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" The Never Bird reappears in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" when Jake and his crew found a feather left behind by the culprit who stole the Team Treasure Chest on Pirate Island,Skully suggest they journey to Buccaneer Bird Bluff. The young pirates ask both the Never Bird and the Sing-Songbird if they could identify the feather, however the Never Bird didn't recognize the feather but the Sing-Songbird revealed to the young pirates that the feather belongs to Fast Claw the falcon who belongs to sneaky thieving pirate Beatrice Le Beak. Episode Appearances *Never Say Never! (first appearance) *The Golden Egg * Pirate Rock! *It's a Winter Never Land! *Jake's Birthday Bash! *Mystery of the Missing Treasure! Trivia *In the original book she is much, much larger than her Disney counterpart. *The Never Bird as she appears in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates greatly resembles a Normal Grey cockatiel. *In other adaptations, she is depicted as a much larger bird; many incarnations bear similarities to the Wandering Albatross or even to the mythological Roc. Gallery Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Passeriformes Category:Birds